When all else Fails
by KoreanChick
Summary: When all hope was lost for Son Pan to find true love with Trunks...everythin came crashing down,until a lavendar haired look alike walked in.
1. First Step Forward

Disclaimers:  
I don't own DBZ/GT so don't sue!!!!!! Mirai Trunks  
  
Trunks looked at the ground before him in search of his mother. There were piles of rubble but not a single sight of his mother's body could be seen. "Damit" he cursed as he searched more desperately. Finally he found her, she had many bruises and her hair had fallen out of her ribbon. Taking his two fingers he placed them on his mother's neck to feel her pulse. It was there all right. He smiled happily and then took her inside.   
"Trunks" his mother's scratchy voice projected out." Don't speak mother, you've had to much for today trying to fix that time machine" Trunks said quite loudly." Just because half the house broke down doesn't mean I can't keep working," she yelled at her son angrily. I don't see why you need to fix that thing, I've already done my job, and plus it puts your health in danger" he screamed as tears rose upon the strong warriors face. "I want you to find a girl and happiness, don't worry about me," she said in a calm voice.   
"But Mom I want to stay with you" Trunks said angrily. "Your going once I finish and that's final, I want some grandchildren and plus there aren't even any girls left here" she screamed. "Mom, but" he said but was interrupted by his mother." It will be finished in about two weeks, since I've been working on it about ten months already "she said and went to her lab before her son could say anything.   
"Mom is always so force full "he said in his thoughts. "What will happen to me in the future or may I say past? "He asked himself. He walked outside and looked at his surroundings then went back in." It's going to be a long day "he said as he looked around and sighed. Two weeks later   
"You're not pushing me into your stupid time machine" he said as he tried to get out. (Yeah I know he's stronger then his mom, but remember Bulma's smarter)"No, I'm not giving up I'm getting you into my time machine and that's final" she said in a calm voice. She finally got him in and shut the door behind him. He attempted to break the door down but it didn't work. He saw his mom press a few buttons and then wave. The ship started to shake and the rumbling of his stomach started too.   
He walked over to the fridge picked out a turkey and some noodles and ate his fastest. In 2 seconds the bird and noodles were gone. He sat back quiet refreshed then went back to the fridge a second time. Everything was gone and he was quiet satisfied now. He sat back and then dozed off seeing he'd be stuck in the past until he found a girlfriend.   
"Damit" he said as he hit his head on the table he had slept under. He got out from under the table stretched and went to take a shower, watch TV and eat popcorn. He did this for awhile until the time machine would land. (It would take a long time for that to happen) Anyways he did his usual thing, like think about how it would be to be near more then one person, and how he would find a loving girl. That would all happen in time, but he wanted to get home to his mom, and soon. He stayed there restless and throughout his week he thought ate, and slept. Until one day......   
It was Monday and the time machine was still in the air above the earth, in a simple minute it would hit the ground with hard impact on the person inside. The ship started to shake and toss the bed, and everything else on the floor back and forth. Even Trunks couldn't hold onto the ships interior. When the ship stopped and resumed it's nice quietness, he stood up and walked over towards the time machine's door, leaving the furniture and everything a mess. He stepped outside looked around and sighed happily," I'm back on the ground!" He said and smiled.   
"Man, is it good to breath the fresh air" he said and sighed." I wish I could stay here and daydream instead of finding a girlfriend," he thought." I hate my mom, the time I'm going to be here will be a long time," he said sat down and sighed unhappily.  
  
He sat there observing his surroundings, there was much more here then he thought. In the place he grew up in he remembered this until that dreadful day. Everything turned black and the whole world seemed to end, not a trace of green was ever anywhere not even the trees. It had all disappeared. All the sudden dreams he had as a boy that were peaceful had returned .He could not believe how happy he felt since he had not been happy for a long time. The air wiped through his hair as his hair cascaded down his face as that of a waterfall.  
That one smile he always had on his face was there and the sun seemed to shine off his crystal blue eyes. A brief sigh was heard from his chest as he started to drift slightly in the air. This was the greatest moment in his life since the androids had destroyed his home and everyone he held dear. Goku, Gohan, his father they were all gone in a flash and he was the last to destroy #18 and come out safely. Too know he could at least see all the people he loved he just wished his mother could be there... It brought a memory that had been hidden away for so long.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Father!" a small boy said.  
"What boy?" the father replied.  
"Why does mother cry?" the father looked into his sons eyes and for the first time in his life embraced the small boy and shed a tear.  
"It's because she loves us son and we are very powerful, one day  
we might get hurt or even die, that's why she is so worried about  
us."  
The small boys eyes sparkled with tears and he tried to embrace his father once more as this was the first time the father had showed his feelings in quiet awhile. But as usual he hide his feelings once more and the boy felt so lonely once again. He had one last question before he let go of his father.  
"Father why can't you express your feelings?" he had looked up and shed some tears.  
He said nothing and with that left to train some more. Expressing his feelings like he did was not that of a man .He watched his son cry and left into the gravity room. This was the only way for him to make his son strong and he wanted his son too be strong. But he didn't quiet know if this was the right way. A couple years later he would know but by then it'd be too late to tell his son or his wife his true feelings.  
  
End of flashback  
  
He looked up at the sky of all the things to remember he remembered his dad who for one moment showed a speck of a care for him. From that moment on he had remained so strong just for his father and now all that was left was his mother who had sent him off. Worst of all the reason he had been sent out was to find a girl, nothing that important but it was important to his mother and as he started to lift once again in the air a sudden chill tingled his spine and he felt as if someone was there but was not quiet sure.  
  
Pan's POV  
  
A girl about the age of 16 sat on her porch not thinking about anything the world had come to an end when her best friend who she had loved for so many years was about to get married. She felt so devastated nothing ever turned out the way she wanted it too, the love that she carried for him for at least more then 4 or 5 years had deteriorated completely. Tears went down her face a person to never cry, cried truly for the first time since her grandfather died. The lingered hope of a 16 year old girl was gone there was no hope for her but that was just what she thought, maybe something would happen soon. "Pan" her mom was yelling from the house. "Time to eat come on in" "Mom can I just skip this meal?" she replied wanting some time to think. "What?" "I said could I not eat????" "Is that something so wrong?" "No honey it's just odd....well if you insist" "You can eat later alright?" "Sure mom, thanks" she replied and continued in her ways of moping around the house.  
She whispered a couple words under her breathe as she felt overcome once more with sadness, "Trunks you meant the world to me." Not seeming to notice anything she just sat there on her porch hoping one day she could overcome the trauma that had just happened to her. He never thought of her as a girlfriend just like another one of his sisters, but her true feelings for him would lie hidden deep within her soul until the very day she died. It hurt for the second time in her life something had been taken from her and she could not do anything about it, he was in love, in love with someone else not her. It hurt every inch of her to think of it as most people viewed Pan as an amazingly strong girl, but I guess it was different now and she did have a reason to.  
As time passed by she hadn't even thought about supper but instead started to drift to sleep outside in the porch. The days events played in her mind as sleep took over her whole body. Nothing came to her except the recent events, which took place. Dream  
It was a nice day outside I had decided to go and visit Trunks, for once I could actually tell him that I liked him and this was the day. A smile spread across my face as I went up to the door, but instead of me even having to knock or ask Trunks opened the door as I was about to do so. I knew he had been seeing Marron for a long time at least 2 or 3 years. She was pretty compared to me she was gorgeous, she had blonde hair, blue eyes that made anyone's eyes sparkle with delight. Unlike me who had a lot of flaws to work out, I didn't care about my looks even though people said I could be really pretty if I wanted.  
Trunks smiled at me and hugged me, he grinned and told me something that would change my life.  
"Pan!" he replied.  
"Yeah?"  
"I've got something to tell you that is really important "his grin got wider upon that face of his and I wondered.  
"I got something to tell you too..." I said and laughed slightly.  
"Well I'll tell you my news first." He said.  
"I proposed to Marron" his grin got so big I just had to seem happy.  
"I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks Pan, now what is it you've got to tell me?"  
"Oh it's n..n..nothing don't worry about it" I just wanted to scream inside.  
"Well I've got to go now, congrats!" I smiled and began to walk out the door.  
"Okay Pan thanks for stopping by"  
"No problem" I put on a half smile and went out the door.  
  
The dream ended in a flash I felt like I had slept for only 2 hours but I had slept for 8. What I found on my face was not like me; I tasted the salty taste of my own tears, which had been formed while I slept. I was crying even in my sleep. Never in my life had this kind of thing happened to me... I felt so weak like everything that happened was so bad. But everyone has the right person out there I just haven't found mine..  
  
Authors note: Sorry if I haven't really gotten anywhere I'm still trying to develop ideas. So thanks for reviewing and even though you may not like this story right now it will get better. I promise so don't worry bout it...lol. 


	2. Irony of it all

Authors Note: Hey thanks for all the reviews you guys. I really appreciate it, so keep reviewing and I'll write a lot more for all of you. Thanks 

Disclaimers: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/ GT in anyway so don't sue me.

Chapter 2- Irony of it all 

A man known mostly for how many women he could get into bed was about to marry. He always looked forward to this day but sometimes he felt as if he wasn't making the right choice. Things never went his way until he found Marron, no one kissed him with so much passion. He felt needed and not just did he feel this way, he felt that the rest of his life would be spent with this women. And so he proposed, never a man to get nervous but he did. But it was done, the only thing he thought at times was "what if I didn't marry her?" In reality he had feelings for someone else at certain times within the relationship, always felt like it wasn't right but went with his gut instinct.

That's the day he met his twin, which would be quiet unexpected, but when he came that's when the real competition would begin. Even though he believed he loved Marron he never actually did, it was just something he put in the way of his real feelings for someone he'd known for so much longer. Never would he realize what he had for this girl until she was gone, but he loved her he just didn't know it yet. And not knowing was a dangerous thing...because someone would take her away and that meant that he could never get her back. Just when you realize what's in front of you it goes away...

Finally finding a resting spot I landed with ease. The beautiful scenery everything made me want to stay and I probably would when my mother passed away. Soft sobs were heard and a small house was seen a couple inches away. Sayain hearing worked well, but crying was still a thing that brought back memories of those I loved dying in front of my very eyes. Tears were shed from my eyes even though my father told me not to cry, but he had vanished and I was the last to survive including my mother. She set me out here for a reason and so I would fulfill what she wanted me to do. No matter how long it took.

The sobs got closer as my footsteps led me to the edge of the forest. The ocean surrounded me and a small island was seen not too far away, my quest to find the Briefs would soon be over. With the help of those who lived on that island it was likely that someone would help me find a way to get to Capsule Corp. So every footstep led me closer and closer to finding the Brief family, seeing my father again would be a great joy even though I'd never express it. As I got closer there was a small figure sitting within the back of the house, she looked delicate and light shone upon her like an angel. Edging closer to her made my heart pound to see the young girls face, it seemed as if I met her before. I inched closer and closer it was a look of anger and sadness that shone in her eyes and I didn't know why she looked at me that way.

"Great Trunks is here", she mumbled under her breath.

"Have you come to tell me something about the wedding?"

"What are you talking about", Confusion written all over his face so obvious that he didn't know what she was talking about. But she knew it was all fun and games for him. He had told her and promised her when they were young that she would be his wife one day. Maybe she just believed in things too easily and now she was furious...acting as if he didn't know.

"You know what I'm talking about Trunks....your getting married to Marron," one of the most upset looks crossed her face.

"Who is Marron....I don't even know you"

"Your just going to deny our friendship now that your getting married?"

"Seriously my name is Mirai Trunks, I need help getting to Capsule Corp."

She stared at him closely told him to turn around and examined his hair...instead of the short hair that Trunks had his hair was long and tied in a loose ponytail. His shirt hugged every inch of his body. Everything was the same except certain things about him, he seemed more shy then Trunks would've been. She felt so stupid, Pan Son harassing a total stranger about feelings for another guy that looked almost exactly like him. She was at a lose for words and the only word uttered was sorry.

"I'm so sorry," she said and looked down in shame.

"Nah it's alright...but I just want to know one thing."

"What's that?", a small smile covered her face.

"What's your name?"

"My name....is Son Pan"

"Gohan is your father"..."He never talked about children"...he mumbled under his breath.

"Yes Gohan is my father, so would you like to get to Capsule Corp now?" It seemed like something was going to develop but

nothing did, in fact as she had promised they flew to Capsule Corp where he would once meet his family and where she would meet the person she hated so much.


End file.
